Warm Skin
by DeathAngel2015
Summary: They were finally taking a rest after eliminating their enemy. But now they were alone. The temptation to feel such warm skin lingered in their minds. But they knew they couldn't indulge in such pleasure. After all, it is against their code to be intimate with each other, as it is the will of the Brotherhood. Will they resist the temptation? Or will they succumb to their desires?


Exhaustion wracked his body. Being up for several days definitely does not help him. It also didn't help that he had to fight like hell to finally kill his target. The bastard kept trying to play a difficult game of cat and mouse with him. Something like this shouldn't be a problem considering how long he's trained for most of his life to find his targets and take them out. Then again, the Templars aren't complete idiots. After all, it did take him a while for him to seek out his father and other members of the organization. The man sighed as he rubbed his neck to relieve some of the stress pent up in his muscles. He felt the trickle of some of his brown hair amongst his fingertips. The man was just glad that his "brother" was able to secure an inn. He was currently waiting on them to return to the room after trying to finalize how long they would stay. The man figured they would need a couple of days to recuperate before they travel back to the Davenport Manor. The assassin's highly trained ears picked up the sound of footsteps nearing the door. A knock emitted from the wood and opened to reveal a very beautiful woman. Her piercing hazel eyes looked at the man with a hint of exhaustion. Her plump lips gave a warming smile, making a fire stir up in the man's belly.

"We'll be able to rest here for the next four days. It gives us time to be able to prepare for us to go back to the manor and try to recover from this last mission." The woman's voice made the assassin's knees go weak. Thank goodness he was already sitting in a chair. The man nodded as he continued to write his letter. He wanted to know how his people were doing back home. Even though he dedicated his life to the Brotherhood, he still wanted to make sure that his home and his people were safe from those British colonists. The Native man heard his "brother" exhale from stretching the muscles in her arms. His heart skipped a beat when he heard the woman hiss in pain.

"Are you hurt Aveline?" The brown-skinned assassin shook her head.

"It's nothing Connor. Just a little sore on a side." Aveline touched her side, immediately wincing in pain. A small stain of blood colored her fingers. Connor's eyebrows raised as he puts down the feather from finishing his letter.

"You're hurt." He raised himself from his chair and walked over to the female assassin. He moved Aveline's arm away from her side to see a tear on her clothes. Although the wound wasn't bleeding anymore, but it could still get infected if not treated. The brown skinned woman probably didn't feel a knife cutting her since she was trying to protect Connor from an ambush of soldiers. The bastard was too close to stabbing Connor near his kidneys. She couldn't afford to lose another person close to her from those damning Templars.

 _Close? Where did that come from?_ The thought left the daughter of Jeanne's mind when she felt the touch of her "brother's" fingers against her skin. The wound stung but in a pleasing way. Aveline quickly averted her eyes and tried to think about something else. The Afro-French assassin was so busy trying to distract herself, she didn't realize that Connor was facing the same dilemma. While he was feeling the wound, his calloused fingers also felt skin that wasn't touched by the blade. There's absolutely no possible way for skin to be that soft. In any case, Aveline should get this wound treated while they're preparing for bed.

"I'll prepare a bath for you so you can address your wound." Hazel eyes bore into soft dark browns.

"You don't have to. I can do it." Connor lowered Aveline's arm to her side but didn't release it.

"You're injured. It wouldn't benefit you if your wound opens more than it should right now." Aveline only nodded and hummed in approval. The pair shared a moment of silence as they looked into each other's eyes. Both assassins hoped the other couldn't hear their heartbeat with their highly trained ears. The moment was broken when Connor caught himself leaning in slightly. He quickly cleared his throat and released his "brother's" arm. The Mohawk Native trekked to the bathroom to hide his blunder. The woman with braids blinked as she saw Connor leaving to go into the other room. She turned around to search for her bag for clean clothes. Aveline fanned herself to keep her face from heating up from that stare-down. This wasn't the first time Connor leaned his face into hers, but it was a lot less closer than before.

* * *

 _This was the second time she was able to meet him. After Aveline eliminated the Company Man, her own stepmother Madeline, she felt lost about what she should do. Her father gone, her mother remaining in Chichen Itza to help other slaves, her mentor deceased, and her enemy assassinated, Aveline only had Gerald left by her side. She was the only person remaining in the Brotherhood of New Orleans. As she worried about her next step, she received a letter from the north. It was specifically addressed to her in need of assistance from Connor. He told her that a Templar he had been pursuing was trying to seek out his village to destroy it as a means of revenge of killing Charles Lee. The Templar sent Connor on a wild-goose chase for several weeks and he feared that the Templar would reach the village before he could catch them. Aveline immediately packed her essentials and headed north to find her Brother. When the female assassin reached Boston, she sought out to find Achilles, the former Grand Master of Assassins. The old man welcomed her into his homestead when he recognized who Aveline was._

 _"I was told by Connor that you'd be here by today." Hazel orbs looked around in the manor, taking in the décor of the place. While the place is not as big as her father's mansion, it made her feel more at home than that mansion ever could. Achilles showed Aveline to her room before he went down the stairs. "Join me in the den for a cup of tea if you'd like. Connor should return this afternoon before you venture off in your mission." The woman nodded as she settled her belongings on the bed. She figured she and her Brother would leave around dusk to start with the mission. Trotting down the stairs, Aveline walked into the den where the fireplace was barren. Somewhat lavish but very comfortable chairs and couch were placed in front of the pit for guests to enjoy sitting on. The brown-skinned assassin spotted the Grand Master sitting in his favorite red chair closest to the fireplace. He slowly sipped his Earl Grey tea before adding a sugar cube to help please his taste. The dark skinned elder gestured Aveline to sit in the chair next to the table holding a silver tray accompanied by a lovely looking teapot, tea cup, a bowl of tea leaves, a strainer and bowl of sugar cubes._

 _The younger assassin smiled as she walked over to the furniture. She gently poured the boiling hot water over the leaves in the strainer and added several sugar cubes into the brown liquid. Beautiful brown lips daintily touched the cup, careful to not get burned by the steaming tea. Aveline may be an assassin, but she's still a proper lady. A moment of silence passed between the two as they idly sipped their teas. The song of silence was broken when Achilles breathed in loudly._

 _"I must say, this is the most peaceful tea time I've had in many years." Aveline's elegant eyebrow raised in curiosity._

 _"What makes you say that_ monsieur _?" Achilles chuckled as he thought back to the times where he could barely get a sip of his tea without his son running around or stopping his mentees from arguing or having to bandage Connor from falling from the trees during his training._

 _"Well my dear, it all started when I was mentoring other assassins when the Colonial Brotherhood was standing…"_

 **...oO0Oo...**

 _Finally, everything was finished. The old man just had to send him to town to do those errands when he could be waiting on his Brother from New Orleans to arrive. The Native man had to admit, even though Aveline only came to aid him in his mission, he was elated to see her again. Connor didn't understand why he felt so…delighted whenever the brown-skinned assassin entered his thoughts. He figured it was from developing a friendship with the de Grandpré heiress before she returned to New Orleans. The man merely shrugged his broad shoulders as he parked his horse in front of the manor. He gathered two nicely-sized boxes in his arms and walked to the porch. Connor opened the door with one hand with ease. His heart_ thumped _loudly in his ear when he heard a sugary laugh coming from the den. It took a lot of willpower for Connor to not drop the boxes and rush in to see Aveline with his own eyes. He gently shut the door behind him before he sat the boxes on top of a chair in the hallway. The more Aveline laughed, the faster Connor's heart raced. A few seconds felt like hours to the Native man when he finally stepped into the den. Aveline de Grandpré was holding her hand in front of her lips while holding her tea cup in her lap, attempting to stifle her laugh from the story Achilles finished telling. Next to her was the old man himself, also amused at his story but did a more sufficient job of stifling his laughter than Aveline. His tea cup sat on the silver platter since he was holding on to his wooden cane. The former Grand Master of Assassins looked up at the entryway to find his mentee._

 _"Ahhh! Speaking of the man of the hour! It's nice for you to join us Connor!" Hazel eyes shifted to the tall man leaning on the arch. They couldn't help but roam about the Native assassin's figure. His broad shoulders beckoned Aveline to lay her head on them. She couldn't see them, but Aveline figured those muscles on his arms were well-defined and she wanted them to hold her close. The woman dared to not look lower. Instead she focused on Connor's face. His jawline was sharp, tempting Aveline to get up to draw her fingers down his skin. Although Connor's skin was lighter than hers, she still wanted to feel how warm it is against her lips. Both assassins locked eyes with each other for a mere few seconds before Aveline broke the connection. She sipped the remaining tea left in her cup and looked to Achilles. Connor may be handsome, but she shouldn't stare at him like that. She was a proper lady after all._

 _"And what were you two so amused about?" Thinking back to what was discussed earlier, both Afro-European assassins went into a fit of giggles. Aveline was a little more hysterical than Achilles._

 _"Oh, I was just telling Ms. Aveline the story about how you fell out of the tree and was dangling by your breeches from your rope dart because you refused to heed my advice of carefully tying the rope to the branch to hang your opponents." Hearing the summary of the story again caused the elder and younger assassin sputter pure laughter from the pits of their bellies. Poor Connor couldn't do anything except glare at his mentor for sharing such an embarrassing story. His pride was severely wounded that day and it received a huge blow this very moment. The Native man felt himself growing hot from the utter humiliation and merely rolled his eyes. He pushed himself off the wall to saunter to the pair sipping their teas._

 _"Very mature Achilles." The old man shrugged before he wobbly stood up from his chair. He gestured Connor to take the silverware into the kitchen._

 _"In any case, we must discuss the details of your mission before you two head out. Meet me downstairs when you've taken care of the dishes. Come along now Ms. Aveline." Achilles brushed past his mentee into the hallway. He noticed the boxes sitting on the chair near the door and smiled to himself. That boy just couldn't put those boxes upstairs first before he saw his Brother?_

 _While Achilles was busy fiddling with the candle to activate the secret passage, Connor and Aveline merely smiled at each other in silence. It's been several months, if not a year or two since they last saw each other. Surely there was a multitude of questions they wanted to ask each other, but they would simply have to wait to be answered. The brown-skinned woman stood up and placed her tea cup on the tray. The air between them was thick and neither assassin was willing to cut it. Connor decided to break the ice by extending his hand._

 _"It's been a while Aveline." A full smile graced the de Grandpre heiress' lips. Seeing her pearly whites had Connor's stomach doing many flips. She gracefully accepted his hand and nodded._

 _"It really has_ monsieur _. I believe we must get acquainted again." A moment passed as neither assassin looked away from each other. Their hands were still connected, absolutely warm to the touch. Unfortunately, their reunion was cut short when Achilles' booming voice jolted the assassins back to reality._

 _"Aveline! Connor! Get down here already! You two need to prepare for your mission!" Brown eyes rolled in mild irritation at the old man's demands. It's not like neither one of them forgot they were setting out later. Aveline cleared her throat as she released her hand from Connor's. Her hand was still tingling from his touch._

 _"We should go to Achilles now." Connor's calloused palm was still balmy from touching Aveline's skin, but he had to shove down that feeling. It's time to fulfil the mission._

 _"Let's be on our way."_

 **...oO0Oo...**

 _That mission was definitely a close-call. Both assassins were surprised of the outcome from the battle. They were very close to getting back to the Davenport Manor in silence. Aveline was directing the horse back to the homestead while Connor sat behind her holding a blood-stained handkerchief on his mouth. Apart from having several bruises on their bodies, the two assassins were very lucky to have escaped with their lives. Aveline and Connor had the Templar they've been chasing for the past four days cornered until a huge army of soldiers surprised them with an ambush. The two fought off the never-ending sea of soldiers but lost track of the Templar. Luckily, one of the injured soldiers who didn't want to be in the army gave away the Templar's location. The assassins spared his life and went on a journey to find their target. When the two reached the fort, they were able to infiltrate the place very easily. Both assassins thought it was a little too easy that they didn't encounter any soldiers while sneaking around. The pair got to the office and busted through the wooden door. Confusion donned on Aveline when she stepped into the room first. She could've sworn the bastard went into this room! Connor stepped in behind the female assassin, looking around to find some clues. A small_ click _from the far side of the room catches the Native's attention. Connor barely spared a second to push Aveline out of the way before the Templar could blow her head off. The male assassin let out a scream of agony when he felt a flash of fire burn his lips. Without hesitation, Aveline spun around to catch her ally before he plummeted to the floor. Two gunshots rang in the air before a body hit the floor with a sickening_ thud _. Adrenaline pumped through the female assassin's veins, barely subsiding when she realized the Templar was dead from her pistols without having a chance to escape. Aveline dropped down to her knees and moved Connor's body over. His hands covered his mouth and wouldn't budge because of the intensity of his wound. Aveline didn't want Connor's mouth to get infected from his gloves so she took out her handkerchief to use as a temporary bandage. She had to use a certain amount of strength to pry one of Connor's hands off of his lips so he could hold the light cloth to stop the bleeding. The Afro-French assassin hauled her ally's body off of the floor and helped him walk out of the room. Thankfully, the Mohawk Native had enough strength to leap across ledges to escape the fort. Both assassins stole the Templar's horse and rode off into the night._

 _Aveline puts the horse in the barn before she guides Connor back to the manor. Achilles was busy making some rounds within the village so he wouldn't be home for a little while. Aveline pried the door open with a bit of difficulty considering how much weight Connor was putting on her body from trying to hold him up. The man was escorted to the kitchen and greeted to a nicely crafted wooden chair before he plopped his bottom on the seat. His ally exhaled in relief that the mission was over and that she didn't topple over from Connor's weight._

 _"I'll go get some fresh water and salves. I'll be back okay?" Connor nodded in agreement despite the amount of pain he's enduring._

 _The man couldn't believe how irresponsible he was during that mission. To think that him, a well-trained assassin that couldn't spot that damned bastard from a mere hiding spot in the shadows, almost lost his life. Connor sighed to himself in disappointment. Then again, had he not listened to his instincts in those few seconds, Aveline would've been dead at his feet. The Native assassin's heart jumped at the mere thought of Aveline being the target of that Templar. Thankfully Connor's thoughts were interrupted when he heard soft footsteps re-enter the kitchen. Aveline removed her hat and gauntlets, wanting to feel more comfortable before she gathered the necessary medical aids to help her friend. The brown-skinned woman placed the bowl of hot water onto the table along with two dry cloths. She walked to the cabinet on the other side of the room and grabbed a bottle of whiskey. Brown eyes looked at the glass bottle, furrowing in distaste of the swirling amber liquid. Aveline dipped the cloth in the steaming hot water and wrung it out to release the excess drops._

" _Let me see your mouth Connor." The man hesitated to remove his palm from his lips. It wasn't just because of the dull pain, but because he didn't want to see how bloody Aveline's handkerchief was. The female assassin sensed Connor's hesitation. She delicately placed her hand on her ally's. A surge of warmth spread through their fingers when their skin came into contact. Soft brown orbs gazed into hazel gems. Without using as much force from earlier, Aveline slowly removed Connor's hand from his mouth. Much to her tranquility, the man gave no resistance to the movement. Perhaps he was too transfixed on how warm her hand felt against his._

 _Aveline placed Connor's hand on top of the table. She felt her stomach drop when she saw the wound. It looked devastating. His lips marred with dried blood and blisters. Though the wound wasn't bleeding anymore, it was still open and probably on the verge of getting infected. Connor wished Aveline paid more attention to her ruined handkerchief. When he saw her expression falter slightly, his heart skipped a beat and not in a good way. Frowns never suited such a beautiful woman. A minute passed between the assassins. Aveline took a deep breath to calm herself before she began her work. She brought the hot cloth to Connor's lips and gently dabbed the wound. The woman flinched when she felt a strong grip on her free wrist. That wound absolutely hurt like hell. Connor didn't mean to frighten Aveline but he felt nothing but agony from the mere touch of the cloth. And this was just the beginning. The woman felt horrible for causing her ally more pain but she needed to continue sterilizing the wound. Without thinking, Aveline placed her free hand on Connor's cheek. She let her fingers stroke his skin...and dear God his skin felt beautiful. And it seemed to have done the trick. Connor felt his eyes flutter at the woman's touch as his body instantly melted into his chair. The brutal sting of a mere washcloth felt like a distant memory._

 _Seeing how her fingers were a distraction, Aveline continued to stroke Connor's cheek while she dabbed the cloth against his lips. Although the distraction worked, Aveline still felt slight grips on her wrist from each application of the cloth. Within the next several minutes, all of the blood was cleaned off of the Mohawk Native's face. Lukewarm water in the bowl took on a dull crimson color. The Afro-French assassin was very pleased with her work. She had to admit, the wound didn't look as bad as she thought it would. Yes Connor's lips were still blistered. But at least his face wasn't shot off completely. It was time for the hard part of the sanitation process and neither one wanted to go through with it. With great reluctance, Connor released Aveline's wrist so she could get the whiskey onto the cloth. She opened the bottle and poured the amber liquid onto the rag. The strong smell of the alcohol filled their nostrils. It took everything in Connor to not gag at the odor._

" _This will really sting okay?" The man nodded, trying to brace himself from the inevitable. Connor sat up straight and took a deep breath. As soon as the cloth soaked with liquor touched the blistered lips, a deep hiss jets forth from the assassin. Aveline thought her wrist was going to badly bruise from Connor's aggressive grip. She continued to sanitize her ally's wound despite his grip getting stronger and stronger with each application. After what seemed like hours, Aveline finished attending the wound. Both assassins sighed in relief and exhaustion. She tried to clean up the mess but Connor's hand refused to let her go._

" _Thank you Aveline." Connor croaked due to the numbing pain. This brought a genuine smile from the de Grandpre heiress. It was hard to not hear his voice for a good portion of the night._

" _Anytime Connor." Aveline dug into her pouch and pulled out a small jar. "It's a salve I always carry with me. It'll help your lips heal properly." She opened the jar and took a small portion out with her middle finger. Brown fingers made their way to Connor's lips, stopping in mid-air. Hazel eyes locked with soft browns. Aveline knew Connor was handsome but damn. That wound on his lips made him look more manlier than he should. Both of their eyes widened when Aveline's index finger gently glided over Connor's bottom lip._

 _The sensation made the man's stomach do a series of flips. That dull pain simply faded away from the touch of her soft yet calloused finger. His hand slowly traveled to Aveline's palm still resting on his cheek. Light brown fingers tenderly intertwine with browner digits. Connor felt himself leaning his face towards Aveline's and made no attempt to stop. The brown-skinned woman felt herself drawing into the Native's personal bubble like a moth to a warm flame. She gently glided her index finger over his lips again, this time at a slower rate. The woman felt the inflared skin and wondered why this man of all people deserved this injury. Curiosity of how Connor's lips felt and tasted raced in her mind. The same goes to what Connor was thinking as well. He saw the scar Aveline has on her lips and wanted to know how she got it. That scar drove him into imagining what it would feel like against his fingers. Would it feel any different against his lips? Before they realized it, Connor and Aveline's noses were touching. They could feel their shortened breaths against each other's lips. The Mohawk Native saw the female assassin's eyes flutter to a close. He felt his eyelids droop when his top lip barely touch Aveline's. Their lips drew closer and closer, hardly an inch away from each other. Only one more inch. Only...one...more…_

" _Aveline? Connor? Are you two in here?" Both pairs of eyes jotted open from hearing the Grand Master's booming voice. Immediately, Connor released Aveline's hand and looked down at his hands. The female assassin hurriedly attaches the cap back onto the bottle of liquor but drops it three times. She successfully screws the cap back on as soon as Achilles hobbles into the kitchen. Luckily the old man didn't realize he interrupted an intimate moment between his mentees. However, he did realize they were both acting strange when neither one of them addressed his presence. "Did something happen while I was away?" A shiver snaked its way up Connor and Aveline's spines._

" _We were successful with our mission, but Connor got injured from saving my life." Achilles appeared in front of his protege, surprised that the Native only had a severe injury on his lips._

" _What in good heavens happened to you boy?" Soft brown eyes cast down to the wooden oak. He was still flustered from getting intimate with his ally._

" _The Templar we were chasing ambushed us at his fort. He was hiding from us and tried to shoot me." Aveline forced down a shudder, not wanting to remember how close she was to being murdered. "Connor realized what was going to happen and shoved me out of the way. The bullet from the pistol grazed his lips." The Afro-British assassin eyed the crimson water in the bowl and bloodied handkerchief next to it. He nodded in understanding._

" _I see. I'm just satisfied that you two are alive and you've completed your mission." He furrowed his eyebrows as a means of scolding. "Next time, do not hesitate to kill when need be. Lest you end up with an even worse injury or death." Both assassins nodded. Aveline placed the liquor back into the cabinet and briskly passed the two men._

"Bonsoir messieurs _." The woman trekked her way up the stairs and shut the door to her bedroom. An awkward silence danced in between the two men. Achilles turned his head back in forth from the entrance of the kitchen to Connor._

" _Uh….did I miss something?" The Native man stayed silent. His heart was beating too fast and his lips were still throbbing. And it wasn't from pain either. Connor looked up from his palms to see the small jar of salve resting on the table. A small grin etched in the man's blistered lips. Despite Aveline leaving abruptly from their...intimate moment, she still left the ointment for him to use. Connor grabbed the jar full of cream and applied just a bit of it on the sanitized wound._

" _I don't think you missed anything Achilles." Upstairs, Aveline quickly changed into her nightgown and crawled into bed. Her heart didn't stop racing after lying under the sheets for a few minutes. That warm, tingling feeling lingered on the assassin's top lip. She brushed it with her index finger; the same digit that gently stroked Connor's injured lips. Aveline had a hard time sleeping that night. That burning sensation never left her lip and it was hard for her to not see Connor's handsome face behind her closed eyelids._

* * *

"...line. Aveline?" Hearing her name on the fourth time prompted Aveline to get out of her trip down memory lane. She blinked several times before looking up to the source of the voice. Connor was standing in front of her with a concerned look on his handsome face. "Are you not well?" A pretty smile formed on the woman's lips.

"I'm fine Connor. And thank you." The answer didn't ease the man's worry.

"Are you sure? I've called for you four times and you didn't respond." Was she really that out of it? Perhaps this is the exhaustion taking over. Aveline gathered her clothes and oils, ready to take her well-deserved bath. She placed a hand on Connor's shoulder as a means of reassurance.

"Don't worry. I'm fine. Thank you for preparing the water for me." The Afro-French assassin smiled again, trekking into the bathroom. Connor released a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He sat down in the wooden chair and placed his head in his hands. Light brown fingers dragged down the man's face, stopping once they were over his lips. The son of Kaniehtí:io breathed deeply as he contemplated his thoughts.

Connor truly felt like he was being tested at this moment. Here he is in a room with Aveline, a very beautiful woman who he almost _kissed_ in a spur of a moment several months ago. The man thought that this whole...passionate feeling would be gone by now. He sighed in frustration and rubbed his temples to ease some of the tension. Connor knows he harbors feelings for Aveline. It's just...he knows he can't delve into them at all. And it constantly gets harder and harder to ignore his feelings for the woman. Especially when it comes to their profession. Achilles gave Connor a very stern warning after he let his guard down on accident.

* * *

 _It's been two days since Connor almost kissed Aveline. The two wouldn't be in the same room with each other. If Aveline was in the den with Achilles, Connor would be sure to go into the kitchen instead. Both assassins knew they were being a bit immature about the situation, but it was understandable of why they did it. Unfortunately, Connor was so busy trying to be careful, he ended up slipping. The Mohawk Native was in the kitchen preparing some tea for his mentor. The old man wouldn't retire to bed without having one cup to help him sleep. Satisfied with his choice of tea, Connor gathered the tea set in his hands and left the kitchen. He was close to the den when he heard soft footsteps coming down the stairs. The man's heart jumped, causing him to tighten his grip on the silver platter. Stopped in his place, Connor released a breath he didn't know he was holding. His ally waltzed into the den to find Achilles reading a thick book. He looked up at the young assassin without taking off his glasses, surprised that she was still up at such an hour._

" _Aveline! I thought you'd be resting for the night!" The woman smiled as she entered the den. Calloused fingers mindlessly twirled coily strands while smoothing out the ends. She smoothed her nightgown before taking a seat next to the Grand Master of Assassins. Achilles marked his place in his book before setting it down on the table along with his glasses. He noticed that Aveline didn't have her usual braids pulled into a ponytail. Her hair was free and natural in its curly state. Despite Aveline making herself comfortable at his home, Achilles felt strong waves of apprehension rolling off of her. An idea formed in the elder's head, making him forget to yell for Connor about that tea he was waiting on. The elder assassin pulled a drawer out from the table and grabbed a comb and brush. If there's anything that Achilles learned throughout his lifetime, is that a good session of hair care can make someone talk. "Sit." Aveline blinked in confusion._

" _You want me to sit where?" The Afro-British assassin merely chuckled and gestured Aveline to sit in front of him._

" _Sit on the floor Aveline." She did was she was told. Straightening her nightgown, Aveline kneeled with her back turned to Achilles. Coily locks were tugged in different directions as the Grand Master parted the woman's hair. A good portion of Aveline's hair was held up by the teeth of the comb on one side while Achilles went to work with braiding the other. Shoulders dropped to release the built up tension they've been holding all day. "What troubles you child?" Aveline bit her lip, playing with her fingers as she contemplated on telling the old man what she's feeling. She released a breath._

" _I...assassinated the Grand Master of the Templars of the South." The eavesdropping Native felt pride swell in his chest. "But...I'm still coming to terms with it." Now this caught Connor's attention. Why would his ally feel a certain way about an enemy's death?_

" _Yet you are uneasy because…?" There was a slight pause._

" _That Templar was my stepmother." Rough, calloused fingers ceased in the middle of braiding for a short moment before resuming the activity. It took great strength for Connor to not gasp out loud. Aveline killed her own stepmother? The Grand Master of Templars of the South? He felt his chest constrict for his ally. Connor knew all too well of what it feels like to assassinate an enemy who happened to be their parent._

" _What of your mentor child?" Achilles stopped his braiding for a moment to comb out more of Aveline's hair and part it._

" _Dead. By his own hand." Another round of silence passed._

" _And he was the only Grand Master in New Orleans?"_

" _Yes. There is no Brotherhood in La Louisan any longer." Achilles paused again from braiding the natural hair. He admired the beauty of Aveline's precious curls but good Lord did she have a lot of hair! The old man cracked his fingers before returning back to the unfinished braid._

" _Just build the Brotherhood from ground up." Both Aveline and Connor's eyes widened from such a calm suggestion. This old man can't be serious! There's no way Aveline could just rebuild the Brotherhood! Where would she even begin with it? Achilles sensed the woman's inner turmoil and patted her shoulder. "It's just a mere suggestion my dear. If you feel the need to rebuild the Brotherhood in New Orleans, then do it. You should do what you must." Achilles parted the last bit of hair before he started to braid. Silence danced between them, making Connor question if he should reveal himself or not. It was getting tiresome to continue holding the tray with boiling hot water going cold._

" _I'll...I'll think about it."_

" _A good night's sleep should help with your thoughts. And maybe a cup of tea will suffice. Connor!" The eavesdropping Native slightly jumped from Achilles booming voice. He somewhat hoped the old man forgot about his hot beverage. He sighed inwardly before walking into the den. At least try to play it out that he was exiting the kitchen._

" _Yes Achilles?" It was a bit hard for Connor to speak since his lips were still healing. But that didn't stop him from smiling when he saw pretty Aveline looked. Her hair was braided in its usual style but they were thinner in size. The Native assassin fought off the rosy tint in his cheeks when he saw Aveline's brown skin be exposed from a mere slip of the strap of her nightgown. He immediately calmed himself before the pair notices a change in his expression._

" _Whatever happened to my late night tea boy? Head busy being in the clouds again?" Both the Grand Master and New Orleans assassins giggled at seeing Connor rolling his eyes. "In any case, I believe we all could use some tea to relax us for the night. Reheat the water Connor and get tea cups for you and Aveline." The man nodded and returned to the kitchen, thankful that he wasn't caught from listening in on the conversation. Light brown fingertips touched the teapot to indicate if the heat was still enough. Thankfully the teapot was still piping. Connor gathered two more tea cups from a cabinet before sauntering back into the den._

 _For the next hour, the group of assassins sipped their teas as they shared stories with each other. When Achilles was speaking, one of the assassins would be watching him while the other would give lingering glances. Aveline was the first to yawn, indicating the men that it was time to retire for the night. She rose from her comfy chair and slightly bowed._

"Bonsoir messieurs _." The female assassin turned and retreated to the stairs. When her bedroom door shut, Connor rose from his spot to gather the dishes._

" _Interesting enough for you to listen in on the conversation and not serve tea earlier Connor." The man's body froze in place. He heard Achilles chuckle. "You do realize the grandfather clock can see the hallway right?" Soft brown eyes looked at the glass of the clock. Connor could see the reflection of a mirror that was plastered on the wall...near the kitchen door. Another blunder but this time, it was humiliating._

" _I didn't mean to eavesdrop."_

" _And I'm sure you also didn't mean to have that look in your eyes when I was finishing Aveline's hair. Or how you and she were constantly glancing at each other throughout our tea time." The stern tone in Achilles' voice made Connor turn his head. "This is very dangerous territory you're stepping in boy. You know you are to_ not _fraternize with your Brother in Arms." The Mohawk Native continued to gather the dishes in silence. It was enough that the Grand Master caught him eavesdropping on a personal conversation with Aveline. It was very rattling that he was also caught giving an alluring gaze to his ally._

" _I'm not trying to fraternize with her Achilles. She's a beautiful woman. That is all." Connor had a hard time believing his first sentence himself. He knew that he wasn't supposed to pursue a relationship with a Brother but he wasn't interested into anyone at the time. Aveline of course is a very beautiful woman but it's not like he's really trying to pursue some kind of...intimate relationship right? Achilles exhaled a sigh from seeing his protege having an internal conflict. He placed his calloused hand onto the Native's shoulder and gently squeezed it._

" _I'm not saying you cannot have feelings for her boy. But I am telling you to be aware should you try to pursue her." It's not that he was completely against Connor possibly wanting to pursue the de Grandpré heiress. Perhaps Achilles just doesn't want Connor be doomed to repeat some of his mistakes and end up living the rest of his days being permanently injured by an enemy and alone. "I'll see you tomorrow Connor. Good night." Achilles took his leave after patting the Mohawk Native on the shoulder one last time. Those words from the old man buzzed like a swarm of hornets in Connor's mind. Now he felt lost._

 _Connor picked up the tray and strolled into the kitchen. He carefully sets the dishes into a basin full of warm water and soap he made earlier before he eavesdropped. Soapy suds covered calloused palms and tea cups. The man sighed to himself, processing his thoughts. He couldn't deny that he was attracted to Aveline. She's a very skillful assassin and could take down men in a blink of an eye. But he also couldn't help but admire her looks. Aveline had such mesmerizing eyes that seemed to change color. One minute in the sun, they'd be a light green-like color and the next they'd be a light brown. Her features favored her half of African heritage like Achilles and she looked absolutely beautiful with them. Especially with her hair. He admired how stunning her braids were and how they could stay under her hat when they first met. His knees almost went weak when he saw how pretty Aveline looked with her hair fully braided by Achilles' hands. But what truly intrigued the attraction to the female assassin was her skin. The mere thought of how lovely Aveline's skin was made Connor cease his washing of the dishes. It was a darker tone than his but the way it shined in the sunlight and glowed under the candlelight made him speechless. Connor felt himself flush when he thought back to Aveline's fingers caressing his face to calm him a few days ago. His top lip touched hers when they almost kissed and he lost track of how long it burned that night._

 _The British-Native quickly finished washing the dishes to distract himself. He exhaled before he sat himself in the chair. The feeling in his stomach wouldn't go away when the Afro-French assassin sneaked into his mind. Connor ran his fingers down his face, taking heed of Achilles' words from earlier. He didn't know if Aveline would really rebuild the Brotherhood in New Orleans. And knowing how she's the only one left, she has to find recruits and train them. He has to...somehow get rid of these feelings so she can succeed and that he could focus on helping his people to recover. But how could he? Suddenly, an idea popped into the Native's head. He got up and blew out remaining candles before retiring to his room. He was sure this idea of his would work._

 _During the several days, Connor was busy in the stable crafting a new weapon. He had to get the material from a store in town while trying to hide his activity from his mentor and Brother. He did try to spend some time with Aveline on his break with an occasional tea time. Thankfully, he finished the weapon in time the day before she leaves to go back to New Orleans. He took her to town to walk around and do a little bit of shopping. It was hard for him to not keep his eyes off of her since she wore a stunning dark red gown and spectacular hat. And he could tell that many in town couldn't take their eyes off of her either. In the end, Aveline purchased two new dresses and established a business proposal to the shop owner. Connor was very impressed with how she could forge words like silver with her smoky voice. When they arrived back at the manor, both assassins smelled something delicious wafting from the kitchen. The pair stepped in to find a large pot of a stew roasting over the fire. They found a neatly written note from Achilles stating that he was helping one of fellow gentlemen move to a different town and that he would be gone for several days. He also gave Aveline a note at the bottom stating his goodbyes and left her a gift in his room since she was leaving the day after._

" _At least he left a note for us."_

" _And dinner. That way neither one of us will have to cook tonight." Aveline giggled at Connor's comment before leaving to take her purchases upstairs. She barely had the chance to hold the pretty boxes before Connor took them from her._

" _You're quite the gentleman_ monsieur _!" The Native used all of his strength to control his breathing from Aveline's heart-stopping wink._

" _Anything for a pretty lady." Connor trekked his way up the stairs, not looking back to see Aveline flustered from his response. Later on, the pair ate the stew Achilles prepared for them in the dining room. They shared more stories about themselves, laughing when they told each other their biggest blunders when they trained as adolescence. Once they were finished with their meals, Connor took the dishes so he could wash them._

" _I'll put on some tea for us." The man merely nodded as he tried to focus on getting the plates clean. He took time to practice deep breathing to calm his racing heart. A loud whistling tune filled the kitchen, signifying the Native that the boiling liquid was ready. Porcelain plates and silver utensils sat on the rack to dry as Connor followed the female assassin into the den. Aveline sets the tray on the table before taking a seat near the fireplace. She gently pours the hot water into the strainer full of leaves, letting the water turn brown before handing the cup to her ally._

" _Thank you Aveline." She smiled as she poured herself some tea._

" _How's your injury coming along?" Connor delicately touched his lip. Thanks to that salve Aveline gave him, it seemed to speed up the healing process. Despite the quick healing of the wound, the skin was still a bit blistered. Thankfully the pain lessened over the course of a few days but it was still a bit of a challenge to talk._

" _Better."_

" _That's good." Silence danced in the room and its song started to suffocate the pair. What should they say? Connor glanced at the de Grandpré heiress sipping from the cup. The conversation from a few days ago never left his mind. He had many questions to ask._

" _What will you do when you get back?" Hazel eyes widened with shock from the abrupt question. The Native assassin mentally cursed himself for releasing the thought out loud. His desire to hit himself in the head heightened when he saw Aveline's face fall._

" _You heard about that?" He knew he couldn't take back his question, but his curiosity got the best of him. The man swallowed as he lightly pressed on._

" _Yes." Aveline sets the tea cup down on its saucer as she tried to think. She exhaled before looking into her ally's eyes._

" _I truly don't know. If anything, I don't know where to begin. I've only followed my mentor until he was consumed by bloodlust. Other assassins were killed while I was away trying to find the Company Man. I just...feel so lost. I'm not sure if I can even continue with the Brotherhood." His heart tugged at his friend's struggle. She's lost so much and he felt like he couldn't do anything to help. He didn't know what propelled him to do it, but he was thankful that the feeling steeled his nerves to do so. Connor reached over and took Aveline's hand in his. He gently squeezed her palm as a means to reassure her._

 _The Afro-French woman slowly looked to the man. Her eyes looked glassy. Connor could tell she was holding back tears she couldn't shed for months, if not years. He understood her pain. He understood her bearing the responsibility to help free her people. How her faith in the Brotherhood severely faltered like his. He knows he couldn't provide her an answer to truly help ease her worries._

" _I may not supply a solution for you Aveline. But do know this," His fingers gently stroked the back of her hand. "I fully give you my support. Even if it means you separating from the Brotherhood and its entirety. The answers you seek are there. Just continue to trust your hands. And I'll be right there with you." Heat rushed immediately to Aveline's face. Her ally's heartfelt speech through her off course but it made her feel better about her situation. She chuckled despite a tear running down her cheek. Connor is a man full of surprises. She squeezed Connor's hand in return, grateful for his words._

" _Thank you Connor. You've truly eased my worries.." Her stomach did a series of flips from receiving a rare smile from the Mohawk Native._

" _Anytime Aveline." The de Grandpré heiress wiped her cheek with a handkerchief and rose from her seat._

" _I believe we should rest for the night." She attempted to take the tea set but Connor gathered it in his hands._

" _I will take care of this. You go on to bed. A lady needs her rest." She giggled at his response before bowing._

"Bonsoir bon monsieur _." Aveline gave a heart-stopping smile before climbing the stairs. As soon as the door softly shut, Connor released a shaky breath he didn't know he held. He couldn't stop the large grin forming on his face. The Native assassin quickly washed the dishes before retiring to his room. It was hard trying to sleep that night. He merely waited for exhaustion to take him so he could attempt to get some kind of rest._

 _Connor wasn't looking forward to the next morning. He awoke early to gather food to make breakfast. Soft footsteps descended from the stairs and entered into the kitchen. Aveline was fully dressed in her assassin clothes with the exception of her hat remaining at the door._

"Bonjour _Connor." The man smiled as he fixed their plates before joining Aveline at the table._

" _I believe that's French for 'good morning' correct?" Pearly whites shined at the recognition of the phrase in her language._

" _Yes, that's right." Aveline's ally continued to surprise her day in and day out. Both assassins dug into their food in silence. Plates were emptied and washed and set to dry in a matter of mere minutes. Silence filled the room once again, and it agitated both the lady and sailor. Connor knew Aveline should leave soon but he could sense that she didn't want to go just yet._

" _Perhaps a cup of tea can help you before you travel back to New Orleans." Tension left Aveline's shoulders from the good suggestion._

" _I'd like that. Thank you." Aveline rose from the chair and heats up the water in a kettle. It didn't take long for the liquid to start boiling. A high-pitched tune filled the kitchen, indicating the assassins that the water was ready. Connor gathered a clean tea set before walking into the den. Aveline followed right behind him and sat in the comfortable chair. She carefully poured the hot water into the strainer of Connor's cup before pouring the water in hers._

 _She added three cubes of sugar into her cup before stirring the liquid. The pair quietly sipped their teas in silence, content that the atmosphere wasn't stiff between them. Connor happened to look up at his ally, trying not to burn his lips from the piping hot tea. The sunlight bled through the window behind Aveline. It sweetly kissed her skin while gently patting her hair. It seemed like a halo formed upon her crown of braids. Connor remembered seeing angels in windows of churches, but none of them were as beautiful as the one sitting next to him. The Afro-French assassin felt a pair of eyes watching her. She looked up to see the Mohawk Native peering at her with a warm smile. Her heart_ thumped _severely in her chest._

" _Wh-What is it Connor?" The man chuckled under his breath._

" _Nothing. You just look well. Like you've really rested last night."_

" _Yes. I have. Thanks to you." A small silence danced in the room._

" _Do you know what will do?" The woman looked down at her tea cup._

" _I'm still not so sure. But I'm more certain with my options of what I will do." The man nodded._

" _I understand. And I still stand by what I said." Aveline grinned like there was no tomorrow. Connor was truly a sweet man._

" _And I thank you." The de Grandpré heiress finished the last of her tea and set it on the tray. She rose from her seat and stretched to the ceiling. "I believe I must be going." Connor followed suit before escorting his ally to the front door. He spotted a black hat on a nightstand and handed it over to Aveline. She puts on the accessory and straightened her clothes._

" _Before you depart, I have something for you." The man quickly jogged upstairs and into his room. Curiosity piqued Aveline, making her wonder what Connor has in store for her. A few seconds later, heavy footsteps descended from the stairwell in an upbeat tempo. The Mohawk Native held an item covered with a thick white cloth. He came before Aveline and held the item out to her to take._

 _With careful hands, Aveline slowly removed the cloth. A gasp left her lips in awe. A beautifully hand-crafted tomahawk was freed from its imprisonment. The blade was in the shape of the Assassin's symbol. It rests on a skillfully crafted wooden base carved from one of the stumps of wood that get chopped to build a fire in the manor. The wood was smooth to the touch. It'd be practically impossible for Aveline to get a mere splinter. The weapon felt light in her hands but was heavy enough to deal a fatal blow to an enemy with one swing._

" _A token of appreciation for you treating my wound and aiding me with my mission. If it weren't for you, my village and my people would've met their end." A warm feeling surged through the woman. No one made her feel this way throughout her life. She felt her eyes grow hot from the amount of tears she was holding back. She looked up at Connor, giving him the brightest smile that made his heart soar._

" _It's beautiful!" She carefully placed the gift on the nightstand. Surprising both her and her ally, Aveline surged forth and wrapped her arms around Connor's large frame. The man hesitated for a brief moment before slowly wrapping his arms around the female assassin._

 _After a few seconds, Aveline completely relaxed in his arms. She laid her head on his broad shoulders while trying to make sure his face doesn't meet her hat. Without realizing it, the woman slowly laced her fingers together as if she was trying to keep the handsome Native in place. Aveline didn't mean to inhale Connor's scent, but he just smelled that damn good. So good, that she slowly closed her eyes and let herself get lost in his warmth. And Connor was no better. Aveline felt divine in his embrace. It was as if she fit perfectly in his arms. He could smell the oil of jasmine lingering on her skin. And it didn't take long to intoxicate him. His heart pounded in his chest and he prayed that Aveline couldn't hear it or feel it in her fingertips. He moved one hand north to rest on her upper back while the other went south to rest right above her backside. Aveline inwardly wished that her ally's hand could go a little lower than being just above her rear. Neither assassin could move. They stayed in each other's warm embrace for fifteen minutes. Unfortunately, their tender moment had to come to an end. Aveline was the first to move. She gently slid her arms from around Connor's back and moved them up to his shoulders. She felt his hands snake their way to her hips to rest. Soft brown and bold hazel eyes lock with each other. Sweet smiles graced their faces as they finally released each others' holds. Connor sweetly took Aveline's palms and kissed them._

" _May your journey be safe. And may your answers come to you."_

" _Thank you Connor." As much as he refused to do it, the man released his Brother's hands. He opened the front door and escorted Aveline to her horse. Her bags hung from the side of the saddle including the dresses she purchased the day before and Achilles' parting gift. Aveline turned Connor while placing the tomahawk onto her belt of weaponry._

" _I will write to you as soon as I return home to New Orleans." Before Connor could react, soft warm lips delicately kissed his cheek. The spot burned with intensity, almost completely distracting the Native from watching Aveline ride off on her horse into a sea of trees. He walked back into the manor as soon as the Afro-French heiress disappeared from his vision. Connor touched his cheek, still in awe that Aveline's beautiful lips kissed him there. He let out a deep breath before taking a seat in the chair in the hallway. Connor knew he couldn't be able to delve into his feelings for Aveline. He truly hoped that the amount of effort and feelings he put into that tomahawk could stay with Aveline. That way, he wouldn't have to worry about those feelings coming back to him. It was for the best that he let Aveline take his affections with her. Now he could try to focus on keeping his village safe and keep the homestead at peace._

* * *

Connor didn't realize how wrong he was about burying his feelings. They just seemed to boil over and barely able to be maintained when Aveline joined him again to find a different Templar that continued to escape their grasp. Seeing Aveline use his tomahawk in battle and her new injury didn't help his predicament in the slightest. He exhaled while sliding his fingers down his face. The only thing he can do for now is try to keep his feelings at bay until they leave to go back to the manor. Soft footsteps came from the bathroom, interrupting Connor's thoughts. Aveline looked refreshed in her nightgown. She placed her assassin robes on a chair near the door, making a note to herself to wash them in the morning. She smiled at the man before gesturing that he goes to the previous room.

"I made a bath for you. I suggest you take it before the water gets cold." The man nodded, scolding his heart from speeding up its tempo because of Aveline's kind gesture. He reached into his satchel and pulled out a small tube and fresh clothes.. Hazel eyes gleam in curiosity of what the tube was for.

"Use this. It should help with the pain and disinfect your wound." Connor gave the ointment to Aveline before he went into the bathroom. The Afro-French assassin released her breath as soon as the bathroom door shut. She's had some difficult times in her life of dealing with men but this was something she never expected. Aveline knew long and well enough that romantic feelings and the Brotherhood don't mix. Not that she had any romantic feelings for anyone, but she knew Gerald had felt some kind of way about her. She thought she'd feel the same way to her friend but didn't harbor any of the same feelings about him. The feelings she tried to feel for Gerald now belonged to Connor.

Braids swayed side to side when Aveline shook her head. This wasn't the place or the time to dwell on her affections for Connor. She made sure to leave them with the Native when she kissed his cheek. She lightly slapped cheeks to snap herself out of her thoughts. Aveline searched through her bag to find a cloth to wrap herself with. She carefully slipped off the top part of her nightgown, making sure the fabric doesn't cause too much friction against the injury. Cream extracted from the tube before being put on the brown skin. The stinging sensation only lasted for a few seconds before numbness took over. Aveline applied a little more of the salve onto the laceration before reaching for the cloth. It was thick enough to keep germs from getting into the wound but thin enough for the cut to breathe. She was able to fully wrap the cloth around her, but wasn't able to get the ends tied together. Aveline attempted to tie the cloth four times and got irked every time she couldn't do it right.

"Is there something troubling you?" Aveline snapped her head up as soon as she recognized her ally's voice. She didn't realize he was already finished with his bath and dressed for bed. He wore a simple white shirt with brown pants. The clothes look a little worn, figuring it was Achilles' old sleepwear when he was prime in his youth. Aveline's eyebrows raised when she saw Connor abruptly turn away from her.

"Are you sure you aren't the one troubled Connor?" The Native cleared his throat while rubbing his shoulder awkwardly.

"Well...yes. Your nightgown is down." The female assassin mentally cursed herself for spending too much time and attention on the cloth. It wasn't her fault the ends wouldn't cooperate with her! Aveline quickly turned around while trying to keep her cloth in place. Neither assassin said a word for a minute. It was starting to get awkward and Aveline needed to finish wrapping her wound. She cleared her throat while she sat up straight.

"To...answer your question, yes there's something troubling me. I've been trying to tie my cloth but I can't seem to do it right." The female assassin breathed deeply. "Will you please tie it for me?" Connor was convinced that Aveline was trying to kill him. His heart was beating so fast he thought it would pop out of his chest. But the sooner he helps Aveline, the sooner he can retire to bed.

The man placed his assassin robe with Aveline's before walking to her. He came face-to-face with the woman's back, the middle covered with the white cloth. Soft brown eyes traced over the small scars scattered across Aveline's back. Each one holding an untold story. But Connor wanted to know the story of the long scar that stretched across the entirety of Aveline's upper back. He knelt down beside his ally, raising his hand to touch Aveline's fingers. A bolt of lightning shot through their fingertips. It sent shivers down their spines and it took all of their might not to show it. The Native took the ends of the wrap and tied them into a knot. It was simple enough to be undone if needed while tight enough for the cloth to be held in place.

"There. And I didn't look so don't worry." Aveline's heart warmed at Connor's words. He truly is a gentleman.

"Thank you Connor." She reached for the strap of her nightgown, only to feel Connor's fingers beat her to it. He pulled up the silk fabric, moving slowly as he felt the softness of her skin. The mission to pull up the strap was abandoned as Connor let his hand roam on Aveline's arm. The woman showed no signs of protest, allowing Connor's fingers to continue their journey.

The Afro-French assassin thought her heart would implode. Connor's fingers were rough and worn from work, but they never felt so good! Her breath hitched when she felt his fingers glide north on her neck. His palm touched her face ever so gently. The woman's head moved on Connor's command. Aveline's eyes connected to the Native's, drowning in their depths. She felt herself draw closer and closer to his face. Damn. He was even more handsome up close since the last time she saw him. The de Grandpré heiress cupped Connor's face with her palms. She smiled when his eyes closed upon contact. Their foreheads pressed against each other, almost close enough for their lips to touch again.

" _You are_ not _to fraternize with your Brother in Arms boy!"_ Hearing Achilles' words ring in his ear caused Connor to open his eyes. He looked into Aveline's beautiful eyes before shifting his gaze downward. The woman was slightly concerned with the Mohawk Native's sudden change of attitude. She tried to guide Connor's eyes back to her but he refused to budge.

"Connor…? What troubles you?" He thought he would melt into a puddle if Aveline continued to stroke his face with her elegant fingers. The man looked into the assassin's eyes once again, searching for an answer of some kind.

"We….we shouldn't...continue...whatever this is…" Connor regretted his words when Aveline's pretty lips formed a frown. He felt the pads of her fingers trail down his face to his chin. Both assassins knew if they stepped into this territory, they could never return. They were so close and yet….they were just far enough away from each other. Aveline sighed while using her thumb to trace the man's lips.

"Would it...really...be so bad?" Brown eyes widened at the question. She couldn't be serious! Aveline would really risk whatever she has left and her decision of the Brotherhood just to get intimate with him?! Connor chuckled under his breath. Why should he even be surprised with her question? He would do the same thing in a heartbeat.

"Not at all." Hazel eyes widened at Connor's answer. A giggle came from the woman's lips. Connor is truly a man of surprises.

Without thinking, Aveline sweetly pressed her lips against the Native's forehead. She earned a surprised gasp from him, causing her to smile. Warm calloused palms cupped Connor's face once again and dear God his skin felt so wonderful under her fingertips. The Native assassin felt his lips grow into a full-blown grin when he felt Aveline's soft lips kiss his large nose. Oh...this woman is a sweet one. He stared into her eyes again, watching them flutter to a close when he brought her face to his. His own eyelids dropped when he felt her top lip touch his. The sensation made his body grow hot. They were so _close_! Connor anticipated an interruption to occur to happen. He dared for anyone or anything to interrupt this moment right now. All of his thoughts were pushed aside when his lips finally connected with Aveline's. Connor was glad he was already on his knees because they would've given out when his ally kissed his skin.

Finally. Finally! He got the chance to taste her lips he's been dreaming about! Connor never knew that lips could _ever_ be this soft. He pulled away for a brief second only to be pulled back to Aveline's lips by the woman herself. The man's stomach dropped when he heard Aveline moan against his lips. Without breaking the connection, Connor rose from his position to stand and fully embrace his ally in his arms. His free hand slid down Aveline's back, feeling the large scar he saw earlier. He heard another moan come from the Afro-French assassin and it was the sweetest music to his ears. Aveline felt the man's calloused palms slide further down her back to rest onto her hips. She ran her fingers through his hair and loving the way it feels. She smiled into the kiss when she heard him moan and grip her ass in retaliation of her tugging his ponytail.

Both assassins parted their lips to take a breath. They stared at each other, feeling the passion between them grow and grow. Connor felt his shirt being tugged upwards by Aveline and made no effort to stop her. He helped her remove the garment and flung it behind him. Pride swelled in his chest as the woman marveled at his body. Connor wasn't the one to brag about himself to anyone, but it pays to see this beautiful woman lick her lips in anticipation. Aveline looked up to the handsome Native. Her heart continued to increase it beating despite her taking of deep breaths to sooth it.

"Connor…" A nagging feeling swirled inside the man's chest. He lost the fondness of that name when colonists used it constantly to get him to do their bidding or belittle him.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton." Hazel eyes blinked in confusion.

"I'm sorry?" The Native smiled as he kissed the brown-skinned woman's hair.

"My name. Ratonhnhaké:ton." Aveline blinked again while grinning.

"I might need to practice that a little bit." Ratonhnhaké:ton led the woman over to the bed and made her sit on the mattress.

"Why not start now?" He kneeled in front of the de Grandpré heiress, taking her hands in his. "Repeat after me. _Rah._ " The Native assassin leaned up and kissed Aveline's neck. Her breath caught in her throat when she felt the warm pair of lips.

"Rah." He kissed her neck again but in a different spot.

" _Ton._ " A wandering hand snaked up Aveline's leg. She tilted her head back and gasped at the feeling. Large hands rested on Aveline's thighs.

" _Nnhke."_ Hot kisses trailed down to the woman's cleavage.

"Nhka." Ratonhnhaké:ton paused his actions for the moment. That pesky nightgown of hers was in the way. But he wasn't going to remove it just yet.

"No." He kissed her neck again. _"Nnhke."_ Aveline drew a deep breath when she felt Ratonhnhaké:ton sucking the skin on the middle of her neck.

"Nnhke." A fire stirred in the Native's belly from hearing her mewl. He pulled down the other strap, continuing to feast on her neck. Sweet warm kisses trailed up Aveline's jaw, onto her forehead, then to her somewhat large nose. Both pairs of eyes bore into each other.

" _Ton."_

"Ton." The Afro-French assassin relished those warm hands sliding up her arms. Not once did Ratonhnhaké:ton look at her uncovered body or touch it.

"Say it together now." That low tone in his voice sent a delicious chill down her spine. The look in his eyes sparked the warmth between Aveline's legs. She felt the man's hands cusp her face.

" _Ratonhnhaké:ton."_ Without sparing a second, Ratonhnhaké:ton sprang forward and kissed Aveline with a lot of fever.

Her lips taste so sweet. The Native man didn't stand a chance of getting addicted to them. Aveline ran her calloused palms down Ratonhnhaké:ton's shoulders to his chest. Good God Almighty, this man was _built_. Old scars kissed her fingertips, greeting her warm touch. The adrenaline pumped in the assassins' veins, causing them both to become more daring with their movements. Strong large hands glided down the woman's face to her neck. They went further south, caressing the smooth brown skin. Aveline's tongue danced with Ratonhnhaké:ton's with a sensual tune. The song came to a stop from a sound coming deep from Aveline's throat when she felt the Native's hands massage her breast. The woman's deep moan not only made Ratonhnhaké:ton's stomach turn over, but turned his knees into mere jelly. His weight pushed both of them down onto the bed, sinking a little into its depths. Ratonhnhaké:ton parted his lips from Aveline's as he kissed a line of fire down her throat. That fiery trail continued down her shoulder and stopped right in the middle of the mounds of skin. The Native assassin wanted to continue, but he had to be sure that Aveline was comfortable enough to do so.

"Why'd you stop?" The throating question left the Native speechless.

"I-I wanted to know if you were comfortable with continuing…especially with your injury and all..." The Afro-French assassin gave a loving smile. This man was too sweet for his own good. Without any warning, Aveline flipped Ratonhnhaké:ton over and straddled his waist. Brown eyes widened in bewilderment from the sudden switch of positions.

"I'm more than comfortable to continue with this." The assassins locked lips once again with overwhelming passion. Ratonhnhaké:ton could never get enough of hearing Aveline's moans. He let his hands roam all over her exposed skin. Calloused fingers played with the pretty fabric of the nightgown. This simply won't do. How else can he feel the sensitive skin that she's allowing him to touch?

Brown eyes watched the woman arch her back as rough but gentle hands slide down her neck to her breast then to her stomach. The Mohawk Native pulled down the remainder of the woman's nightgown to her waist. He attempted to move her so he can pull off the garment completely, but his action ceased when Aveline stopped his hands. She locked their fingers together before diving her face into the man's neck. A grunt escaped Ratonhnhaké:ton's lips when as he felt Aveline kissing and nibbling his skin. This woman was definitely trying to kill him with pleasure. He released a shuddering breath when Aveline brought her sweet lips to his Adam's apple to suck his skin there. She definitely wasn't playing fair. He tried to move his hands but Aveline forced them to stay under her knees. She proceeded to taste more and more of the Native's skin. Plump lips delicately kissed the man's scars, not knowing if they still cause him any pain.

"A-Aveline…" Hearing Ratonhnhaké:ton whisper her name made Aveline's heart soar. She masked her delight with a smirk, sucking his skin hard on his stomach to leave a mark. The Native assassin hissed from the application and from Aveline getting off his hands.

She moved her body to the side and gripped the brown pants. Ratonhnhaké:ton's hips thrusted up in the air, allowing Aveline to smoothly glide both his pants and his breeches off. Her eyes widened at the mere sight of the man's hardened length. _Damn._ She's seen plenty of men's dicks before but they barely compare to the size and length of the male assassin's. Ratonhnhaké:ton sensed the woman's apprehension and sat up, fearing that he scared or disgusted her.

"Aveline? Are you alright?" The woman pulled back to reality from hearing her name. A hint of guilt surged through her when she saw the man's expression on his face.

"Yes, I am. And don't worry! You didn't do anything wrong! It's just that...well, you surprised me with something so...well-endowed…" The unexpected compliment left the man speechless. She definitely has a way with her words. All he could do was chuckle and kiss his lover.

The kiss stunned Aveline for a moment before she gave in to the feeling. Ratonhnhaké:ton's clothes lay forgotten on the floor as the pair continued to indulge each other in kisses. The man felt a pair of hands snake their way up to his neck. The warm trail they left reminded him that Aveline still had her nightgown on, partially. He shouldn't be the only one fully bare! Swift and careful with his movement, Ratonhnhaké:ton flipped Aveline over and removed the nightgown and her breeches in one fell swoop. The woman gasped in surprise from the sudden transition and from his lips trailing down her throat. The man's lips traveled down Aveline's breast, loving the feeling of her smooth skin. Ratonhnhaké:ton took the pert nipple into his mouth, sucking it until pert. God she tasted _wonderful_. He made sure to give as much attention to the other breast while letting his hand go lower to rest on her thigh. Aveline's pretty moans prompted the Native assassin to kiss lower and lower, a little past her toned stomach. Her legs spread open to him on instinct, revealing the most intimate part of her body. Ratonhnhaké:ton moved his lips onto Aveline's toned thighs, kissing faded scars and stretch marks on her skin. He kissed the sides and above the juncture between her legs, smirking inwardly from hearing her sighs and profanity in French.

Aveline's voice hitched in her throat when she felt the handsome man's tongue taste her. The sensation jolted her spine, causing her to arch her back and move her hips further into Ratonhnhaké:ton's face. She felt the warm digit move in several directions then going up and down in a very sensitive spot. The Mohawk Native was new to this...sexual act considering he's never done this one with a woman. Achilles attempted to tell Ratonhnhaké:ton how to please a woman when he became of age, but hearing how the old man did it in his prime youth put unpleasant images into his memory. The men at the homestead didn't help his situation either with their oversharing of how they pleased their wives. The man heard Aveline's moaning grow louder when he moved his tongue in a specific pattern before sucking on the sensitive skin. Brown hands clenched the brilliant white sheets. The feeling was too much. Energy coiled in the female assassin's middle, making her toes curl. Before she knew it, Aveline felt her soul ascend to the heavens for a brief moment. She couldn't even remember screaming her lover's name.

The British Native didn't dare waste a drop of Aveline's sweetness. He licked his lips before kissing his way up from Aveline's ankle to her neck. Her smell, the softness of her skin, the taste of _her_ is intoxicating. Soft brown eyes gazed at the cloth covering the woman's middle. His fingers softly touched the fabric, gliding across until he reached the spot where Aveline was wounded. Ratonhnhaké:ton said a small prayer in Mohawk before kissing the dressed wound. Gentle hands cupped the man's face, stroking his cheeks with soft warm fingers. Aveline brought Ratonhnhaké:ton's face to hers. She kissed his forehead. His large nose. His strong cheeks. His soft eyes. His wonderful lips. A long moan came from the Native when he felt his lover's knee graze the place between his legs. The Afro-French assassin couldn't help but giggle from Ratonhnhaké:ton's reaction. Her tiny laughter was cut off by a moan when she felt calloused fingers stroking her entrance. The digits slowly entered the cavern, making Aveline get wetter with anticipation. Ratonhnhaké:ton's mind went haywire from the mere feeling of his fingers being inside this beautiful woman. He reached down in between to align himself at the woman's entrance. Hazel gems looked deep into soft brown orbs.

"Let me know if you're uncomfortable. I don't want to hurt you." The female assassin smiled as she gave her lover a lingering kiss.

"Make love to me Ratonhnhaké:ton." As soon as those words left her mouth, the handsome Native kissed Aveline with a passion that took her breath away.

With utmost care, Ratonhnhaké:ton eased his way into Aveline's entrance. Both assassins hissed from the new feeling. Somewhat blunt nails pressed into the man's shoulders from the pressure of his hardened length. Ratonhnhaké:ton continued to slowly move his hips forward, only stopping when Aveline sinked her nails into his flesh. Doubt filled his mind when he started to feel those nails prick him multiple times.

"If I'm hurting you, we can stop now." The female assassin cupped her lover's face and kissed his nose.

"I'm alright _mon cher_. It's the anticipation that's killing me." Ratonhnhaké:ton had to keep himself from biting the woman's shoulder when she raised her hips to meet his.

The Mohawk Native meld his fingers with the woman's. He hid his face in Aveline's shoulder while his large body towered over her to keep from crushing her. Ratonhnhaké:ton moved his hips back and forth in a slow motion. No words could describe the feeling of being inside this woman he dreamed of for so long. Her body's heat. Her sensual moans. The softness of her skin. The smell of their lovemaking. It was nothing but heaven on earth and it drove him _insane_. Aveline's brown legs wrapped around his waist, locking the Native assassin in place. Sighs of pleasure and soft creaks of the bed filled the room, dancing together in the midst of silence. Semi-sharp nails raked down the man's back, leaving crimson streaks on the light tan skin.

" _Merde!"_ Aveline tightened her grip on her lover's waist when she felt a bolt of lightning shoot up her spine. "R-Ratonhnhaké:ton…" A gasp escaped Aveline when she felt the assassin suck on her neck hard. He kept the same pace with his sensual slow strokes. Aveline could feel the energy building up in her core, demanding to be released. Ratonhnhaké:ton released his lover's hand and reached between them. He smirked inwardly from hearing Aveline switch between screaming his name and her French curses.

Her nerves are going haywire. She could feel _everything_. She could feel Ratonhnhaké:ton's chest rubbing against hers. His lips against her neck, no doubt making many love marks across her skin. The sweat rolling down her forehead, making her feel slightly cooler throughout this heated activity. A gasp left her lips when she felt Ratonhnhaké:ton's fingers stimulating her sensitive bundle of nerves. She wrapped her arms around the Native in an attempt to hang on to something from the intense pleasure. Ratonhnhaké:ton felt Aveline's nails clawing his back, and was surprised to be turned on from some of the pain. He heard her cry out his name for the whole town to hear as she came. The Native man kissed his lover as he held her hips in place before coming as well. Their lips parted to take many breaths to replenish the air their lungs lost. Ratonhnhaké:ton never saw something so beautiful before. Aveline glowed under the moonlight, looking positively radiant with her darker skin. Her braids were out of her hair tie and sprawled out against the pillows. Her eyes looked to his, filled with love, lust, and a bit of exhaustion. She giggled as she reached her hands up to cup the male assassin's face. She kissed his nose.

" _Encore."_ Ratonhnhaké:ton was at a loss with words. This woman was truly going to kill him with bliss. Without warning, the Mohawk Native slid out of Aveline, turned her over and raised her leg to a higher angle and moved his hips at a faster pace. More moans came from Aveline before she meld her lips with her lover's. She had to give her ally some credit. Not only is he talented with assassinations, but he's _very_ talented in between the sheets. Her calloused palms gripped the brilliant white pillows from the overstimulating sensation. It didn't take long for both assassins to come two more times.

Ratonhnhaké:ton was thrown off guard again when Aveline flipped their positions over with whatever strength she had left. He hissed from the newer feeling of his lover being on top of him. Aveline smirked as she moved her hips one time. A growl crawled its way out of the Native's throat. She barely heard a peep from Ratonhnhaké:ton during the entire time they were making love. She was going to get something out of him one way or another. Aveline moved her hips, trying not to throw her head back to the sky.

"I...want to hear you...Ratonhnhaké:ton."

"A-Aveline...Aveline." The woman smiled as she picked up the pace. Her heart raced faster as she heard the Native moan her name over and over and over again. She threw her head back when she felt Ratonhnhaké:ton grip her thighs and buck his hips like there's no tomorrow. The bed creaked and croaked from the assassins' bouncing. The creaking ceased when the Native came for the final time for the night with Aveline coming right behind him.

Fatigue washed over the couple in a calming wave. Ratonhnhaké:ton rolled on to his side and pulled out of Aveline. He pulled the covers up to her shoulders before getting comfortable. The Native smiled when Aveline placed her head on his chest. She sighed in content while listening to the man's heartbeat. It was as sweet and calming as the lullaby her mother used to sing to her when she was a child. She didn't feel the male assassin's lips against her forehead or his words of love in Mohawk.

 **...oO0Oo...**

Ratonhnhaké:ton awoke to a small pain in his hips and a numbing feeling in his arm. He sighed to himself, feeling completely spent. Was...was everything a dream? Was it all real? Did he really reveal his feelings to Aveline? Did she reveal her feelings to him? Did they really spend all night _making love_? Ratonhnhaké:ton didn't want to blink. What if he really woke up only to find out it truly was nothing more than a dream? A sweet illusion he wished for months to become reality? A tired sigh from his chest caught his attention. His eyes slowly drifted down to see a crown of black braids resting on his pectoral. The owner of the braids rubbed their eye to be rid of sleep. The Native blinked once. Twice. Thrice. _Aveline resting in his arms isn't an illusion._ Her brilliant eyes opened, immediately connecting to her lover's. A relaxing smile graced Aveline's face, causing the male assassin's heart to melt. She raised her hand to Ratonhnhaké:ton's hair and combed through the strands. His eyes fluttered shut, feeling her nails lightly scratch his scalp.

" _Bonjour mon cher."_ The Native leaned down slightly and kissed Aveline's crown of braids before kissing her forehead.

"And good morning to you too Aveline." She giggled and leaned her face upwards to give the man a lingering kiss. Light brown fingers immediately went to the cloth that somehow stayed wrapped around Aveline. "Is your wound bothering you? Did it re-open?" The heiress trailed her fingers down Ratonhnhaké:ton's sharp jaw.

"Don't worry _cher_. I'm fine." Aveline felt a little pressure from Ratonhnhaké:ton's fingers on the closed wound. She didn't hiss in pain or show any discomfort. The handsome Native exhaled in relief.

"That's good." He felt his lover's fingers trace up his arm then comb through his hair again. He buried his face in Aveline's hair and sighed in content.

"I think you should be more concerned about your back. I'm sure I did a little bit of damage to it." Ratonhnhaké:ton snickered. A little damage? He'll be the judge of that. "What is this?" He felt her fingers play with his beads.

"Those are the beads my mother placed when I was a child." The female assassin continued to play with the said beads but with tender care from the new information.

"They're beautiful." The burning question Aveline wanted to ask faded away when she saw the look in his eyes: love and a bit forlorn. "She would be very proud of you." The de Grandpré heiress felt Ratonhnhaké:ton tighten his hold on her. Aveline smiled and snuggled into the Native's shoulder. He does give the best hugs. Both assassins were silent for the next few minutes. "Ratonhnhaké:ton? What was she like?" The Native relaxed his hold and sat up a bit, elevating Aveline with him. As soon as they were comfortable, Ratonhnhaké:ton put Aveline's pretty head back on his shoulder.

"Well... _Ista_ was very pretty. She was warm and caring. She was a bit strict with me and the other children about where we play because she wanted to keep us safe." Soft brown eyes twinkled at the memory of Kaniehtí:io. She definitely would've liked to meet Aveline. "I wish I could take her to see the ocean just one time."

"The ocean?" He nodded.

"She told me a man she knew traveled across a vast wide sea. She hoped one day that the man would come back and show her a glimpse of the ocean and the ship. _Ista_ would've been impressed with the Aquila-"

"You're a sailor?!" Hazel eyes widened in realization. Ratonhnhaké:ton chuckled from the wide grin on the woman's face.

"Captain actually."

"A _capitaine_! That's very impressive!" Ratonhnhaké:ton felt himself flush from such high praise.

"You know, I can sail you back to New Orleans if you want."

"I'd like that. But, instead of New Orleans, can we go to Chichen Itza?" The man blinked.

"Chichen...Itza?"

"In Mexico."

"Now I see. Why there?" There was a small silence.

"There's a colony that used to be a disguise for an underground operation to keep my people in slavery. I haven't been back to see the progress of the colony since the fall of the Templars in New Orleans." The handsome Native smiled softly. He knew he couldn't deny Aveline's wishes.

"As you wish my lady." The female assassin giggled from the Native's charm.

"Also," Aveline played with Ratonhnhaké:ton's fingers before lacing them with hers, "I want to introduce you to...my mother." The Native felt his heart leap into his throat.

"Your...your mother? But...I thought-"

"That was my stepmother. My real mother has been in Chichen Itza the entire time." She sighed as she recollected the memory of the bittersweet reunion. The saddened look in her eyes prompted Ratonhnhaké:ton to bring the woman into his lap and fully wrap his arms around Aveline. He kissed her forehead as he hugged his lover with some of his strength. "I...I thought she was dead…"

"What made you think that?" The male assassin felt ally relax in his arms as he twirled a braid. Aveline took a breath to calm herself.

"She disappeared when I was a child. No one, including my father, knew what happened to her. She was just...gone." Hearing Ratonhnhaké:ton's calming heartbeat soothed Aveline.

"...How did you reunite with her in Chichen Itza?" Aveline smiled as she felt her lover's fingers mindlessly trace patterns on her back.

"It was by complete accident really. I was tracking down missing slaves that came to Chichen Itza hoping to find work and live in a peaceful colony. This Templar Joaquin de Ferrer deceived my people into believing they were free and that they'll be able to buy the land in the future. It was all a rouse to cover up an operation to keep the slaves in bondage in a different location. Later on I found out that de Ferrer was mining deep in the Mayan caverns to find a prophecy disk to use to somehow eliminate the Brotherhood. After I killed him, I escaped through the crumbling mines and that's when I found her. _Maman_ was so afraid of me when she realized I was an assassin...I didn't even have the chance to explain everything to her until my next trip down there." Aveline felt a pair of lips touch her forehead again.

"I don't think she was really afraid of you." Hazel eyes blinked in confusion.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I think she was afraid that something horrible would happen to you if you continued to follow your mentor on his path of bloodlust. She was afraid that her own daughter would turn against her and kill her for leaving her and working for the Templars even if she was threatened to do so." Ratonhnhaké:ton moved a braid behind the Afro-French woman's ear. "She never thought you would join the Brotherhood and put yourself in danger only to run into her." The explanation left Aveline floored. She knew her mother left because she feared for her life, but the words from Ratonhnhaké:ton gave her more of an understanding of why Jeanne reacted the way she did when they first met. Aveline cupped the man's face and kissed his large nose.

"Your wise words always put me at ease." A wide grin spread on the Mohawk Native's face. He loves it when this woman kisses him. He could never get tired of them.

"I'm glad to know that they do." He kissed her braids then her nose. The man's heart fluttered from hearing Aveline's giggle. The giggle turned into a small squeal when Ratonhnhaké:ton pushed Aveline over and towered his body over hers. Her crown of braids sprawled out over the white sheets, making her look divine.

"This reminds me," The Native arched an eyebrow, "after you meet _Maman_ , we'll scout for recruits for both of our chapters of the Brotherhood." Ratonhnhaké:ton blinked in astonishment.

"What made you come to that decision?" Aveline idly played with her fingers, diverting her eyes away from the man above her.

"Well, the Brotherhood in both the north and the south are lacking members and we need more reinforcements. We can use my father's business to expand in the north and create different bases for the Colonial Brotherhood with the help of my friend Gerald to run it. And I-I want to know how we'll gather the new recruits and train them. A-And how will this work...between us? With you being up north and me being in New Orleans…" Ratonhnhaké:ton couldn't stop the soft grin appearing on his face. Seeing Aveline babble with excuses guised as questions on their intimate relationship warmed his heart.

"We'll start with gathering new recruits and do the basics in Chichen Itza. Then we'll continue in New Orleans while we help liberate your people under your guidance. After that, we'll take some of our recruits up to the north and have them scout for more people and train them." _After I gain your mother's blessing for you to become my wife._ "We'll have enough time to get reacquainted with one another," He leaned down and kissed Aveline's neck, " _a lot more time_." Hearing her moan right in his ear made his blood grow hot. And they haven't even gotten out of bed to _eat yet_! Ratonhnhaké:ton gazed at Aveline's beautiful face. "We will set sail after we report back to Achilles. Things should be quiet for a little while now that most of the Templars here in the north are eliminated."

Aveline sighed as she stroked her lover's face. She gently kissed his lips before giving a wicked grin. "Ratonhnhaké:ton, while I can't wait to board your ship and see my mother again, _we still have three more days to spend at the inn_." The man laughed, knowing where this ordeal is going.

"Then may I suggest that we get started on reacquainting ourselves a little early?" Aveline's moans replaced her laughter when her lips melded with the Native's.

Passion erupted from the deepest parts of their hearts. The languages of love. The sighs of pleasure. The warmth of the skin. Both assassins enveloped each other after being apart for so long. Ratonhnhaké:ton held on to Aveline, refusing to release her. His lover gently combed her fingers through his hair, making the Native moan in delight. They stared into each other's eyes, tired but filled with love.

" _I love you Aveline."_ The woman fully didn't understand the words in Mohawk, but she knew exactly what he meant.

" _Je t'aime Ratonhnhaké:ton."_

* * *

 **HELLOOOOOOOOOO! I AIN'T BEEN HERE IN A WHILE BUT I'M UPLOADING THIS BABY! This story has to be THE LONGEST ONE in one go. If anything, I'm just happy that I was able to continue with it in baby steps and finally finished it. But before anyone says anything, I know the sex scene sucks. Okay, it just fucking sucks but that was the one part I had the most trouble writing. This is like my second attempt at writing smut and I know I'm not good at it. But at least I finally got it out there lol.**

 **Also, I would've gotten this fic in a lot earlier but several factors came into play. One, my first laptop is completely fried. I was lucky that I saved the first part of the story before my computer crashed. My brother and my dad tag-teamed on trying to fix it for three hours before they agreed to let tech dudes with more resources try to fix the problem. Then my brother had to go all around town to try to find the part my hard drive needed to be fixed and he got the wrong one and the one he ordered online never came. Unfortunately, my laptop was so fried to the point where it refused to read the new part for the hard drive. Luckily the tech dudes were able to save all of my data from my previous laptop so I wouldn't lose my progress. So I had to get a new laptop because I needed one for school. I'm not too fond of this new laptop and I hope my uncle can find better parts for my old one to get fixed. The second factor was school. I was having trouble with being able to get things straightened out for the semester and almost panicked lol. Thankfully everything went well and I'm back in school, ready to get it over with lol. The third factor involves my job. It's a mess getting transferred but luckily I did my part and now everyone else needs to chip in and I'll be all set.**

 **Overall, I'm still proud of myself for actually finishing this long fic. I've been adding something in every day and just continued on with it lol. I kinda can't get over the fact that this is literally twenty-five pages worth of a story. I was actually inspired to create this fic by a mutual on Tumblr when they told me how they were waiting on an update from a writer here named K.B. Noire with their fanfic "The Wind and the Wolf". I love that fic to pieces and I can't wait for an update! So if my mutual from Tumblr reads this, sorry for the wait! In any case, I hope you guys enjoy it! Let me know if I have any spelling or grammar errors! Stay safe and stay warm Angels! Happy reading everyone! :)**


End file.
